


[Podfic] Look at My Hands, Don't Look at My Hands

by MistMarauder



Series: Luck of the Draw (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: It's the late 1800s, and one in four folks out west in the precarious settler communities develops a gift, a unique power that gives them some kind of advantage. Sam Chisolm has enhanced senses. Billy Rocks is damn hard to kill. Goody doesn't have a gift, unless you count being a stone-cold badass when the mood strikes. Vasquez is an empath, Red Harvest controls lightning, and Jack Horne can see the future. Emma Cullen, their new employer, can sometimes raise the dead.And Faraday? Well, he's harmless, really. He's got his own skills, a bit of this and that. Nothing to worry about.Or: that one AU where everything is the same, except nobody dies and also they have superpowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Look at My Hands, Don't Look at My Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400829) by [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/pseuds/kittykatthetacodemon). 



> Thank you so much, kittykatthetacodemon for permission to do this! You're amazing! <3 <3 <3
> 
> (I went out and bought a headset, guys. I'm getting too invested in these.)

** MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS **

[MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tpy9m4s8i6u6kkk/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Look_at_My_Hands%2C_Don%27t_Look_at_My_Hands.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7vp1kig6ko94pqm/Kittykatthetacodemon%20-%20Look%20at%20My%20Hands%2C%20Dont%20Look%20at%20My%20Hands.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
